Life Goes On
by seniorsrock
Summary: When the Pod Squad leaves Kyle, Liz, and Maria are to move on without them
1. Chapter 1

It takes place right after the Departure episode. Liz, Maria and Kyle tried to stop the pod squad from leaving but when they got to the desert it was too late they ended up seeing the ship leaving. So they all went to the Crashdown and sat there Kyle ended up comforting Liz and Maria. The three of them did everything together. Kyle spent most of his time with Liz and Maria. After 4 weeks of missing the guys Maria found out she was pregnant, both Kyle and Liz stuck with her. Time school came around Maria was 4 months pregnant and was getting a lot of crap from people. They were saying Michael up and left her when she was pregnant or that it might not even be his. Kyle and Liz stood beside her and supported her. After 9 months of dealing with the words Maria gave birth to a little baby girl. She ended up naming her Alexandria Elizabeth Guerin.

Kyle: Maria she is beautiful

Liz: yes she is

Maria: thanks guys

Liz: what are you going to do now?

Maria: finish school and see what else is in store for me

Kyle: yea I agree

Maria was released a few days later and went back to school. Jim offered to help watch the baby seeing she was just like Michael. Alex was four months when graduation hit and the three of them graduated. They were all happy but still felt like part of them was missing. So Liz headed off to Northwestern University and Kyle went to the University in Las Cruces. Maria stayed and went to the community college closer to home. The only time when the three of them saw each other is when Liz and Kyle came home on holidays, Alex's birthdays, and the summers. Four years went by and they all graduated with a degree. Liz came home and introduced Matthew too everyone. They had been dating the last two years and got engaged before graduation. Kyle introduced Hannah to everyone and said they have been together the last year. Maria was happy for them but feeling a little sad because she didn't let anyone in because she was protecting her daughter.

Maria: I am so happy for you Liz. When is the big day

Liz: oh ummm September 15th

Maria: that's 4 months

Liz: yep and I want you to be my maid of honour

Maria: I am happy to be congrats Liz

They talked wedding plans and when it got late they went home. Maria had moved out of her mother's house and has been living in Michael's apartment for the last four years. September came by quickly and Liz had two weeks left before her wedding when there was a crash in the desert. Since the three humans weren't in town at the time they didn't hear the crash. When Max, Michael, and Isabel went to the Crashdown they saw it had changed a bit. The three of them sat in their normal booth and looked around the café hoping to see the others.

Waitress: what can I get for you

Isabel: 3 cokes for now please

The waitress went to get their cokes and brought them back

Michael: mam can I ask you a question

Waitress: sure

Michael: do the Parker's still own this place

Waitress: yes they do

Max: does a Liz Parker still work here

Waitress: no she doesn't she went off to college 4 years ago and she is getting married in two weeks

Isabel: married

Waitress: yes mam she is getting married to her boyfriend of 3 years

Michael: what about Maria DeLuca

Waitress: yes she still works here she is actually not here though she is with Liz and Kyle out of town

Isabel: thank you

Waitress: why do you ask

Max: we used to be friends

Waitress: oh okay

The three of them leave and heads to a hotel they went in search for Valenti but saw that his house was sold and wasn't in town anymore. After a week being in town they head to the Crashdown and sat down

Mr. Parker: Maria can you take this and we will met you guys there

Maria: sure thing Mr. Parker

As Maria was walking out the door she realized she forgot something and headed in the back. As Maria went to the back Kyle came in the door with a little girl that had long blond curls and blue eyes

Alex: Uncle Kyle where's mommy

Kyle: in the back sweetie

Alex looked over to the table and saw max, Michael and Isabel looking at her so she pulled Kyles hand

Kyle: what baby

Alex: those people are staring at me

Kyle looked over and saw the three at the table

Kyle: Max, Michael

Isabel: hi Kyle

Maria came out and Alex saw her and let go of Kyle's hand

Alex: mommy

Maria: hi baby

Alex: mommy whose that

Maria: whose who

Alex pointed and Maria dropped what she had in her hands

Michael: Maria

Maria: Michael

Michael walked up to Maria and she hugged him

Michael: you have a daughter

Maria: yes I do she is four

Maria looked at him and saw that his expression changed from happy to disappointed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria: yes I have a daughter look guys I have to go

Max: Maria wait

Maria: no Max…Kyle will you take her outside please

Kyle went and got Alex and put her in the car

Max: Maria where is Liz

Maria: Max look Liz is happy you guys left us for the past 5 years okay. We had to pick up the pieces okay. Liz is happy and no one is going to change that

Michael: so you went and forgot all about me and had someone elses kid

Maria: oh please Michael you want to know something so what if I did doesn't mean I forgot about you okay. You left Michael doesn't mean anything how was I supposed to know that you were coming back..look we have to go

Maria leaves them all in the Crashdown and heads out to the car with Kyle. They watch as them leave. Kyle arrives at the airport and sees Liz waiting for them

Liz: you guys were supposed to be here ten minutes ago

Maria: sorry Liz

Liz: what took you guys so long

Kyle: Liz they are back

Liz: whose back

Maria: Max Michael and Isabel

Liz looks at her and had a pale face: what

Kyle: yes Liz they are back but no we didn't tell them where you are at

Liz: okay lets go we have a plane to catch

They all caught the plane and didn't see Max follow them. A week goes by and Liz got married. Max ended up seeing the whole thing and decided to go back to Roswell. Maria and Kyle arrive back to the Crashdown three days after the wedding. They look and see the others sitting in their booth. Kyle and Maria head to the back with Alex and went to Liz's room seeing that Liz had majority of it packed. Kyle and Maria finished packing her room and carried the boxes down the stairs and loaded it into the car. Maria placed Alex at the counter and went to get something from the back so Michael took the opportunity to introduce himself to her

Michael: hi

Alex: I am not allowed to talk to strangers

Michael: that's very good

Maria walked out and saw Michael talking to her daughter. Alex looked and saw her mom so she jumped off and ran into her arms

Maria: hi Michael

Michael: Maria how are you

Michael: good. Listen I am sorry about the other day can we have dinner

Maria: sure

Michael: tonight say 6

Maria: yea

Michael: do you still live with your mom

Maria: no mom and Valenti got married 3 years ago so I moved into your old apartment

Michael: really ill pick you up then

6 o'clock came around and Kyle picked up Alex and Maria went out with Michael. They headed out to a restaurant on the outskirts of town

Maria: this is beautiful Michael

Michael: well I owe you an apology Maria I shouldn't have left that day

Maria: Michael you should know we tried to stop you guys from leaving

Michael: why

Maria: we found out that Tess killed Alex and we didn't want you guys to get killed

Michael: Tess killed Alex

Maria: yea Kyle saw the whole thing she midwarped Alex and when he broke out of it she killed him. So Kyle broke out of his midwarp and told us the whole thing.

Michael: I am sorry. So about your daughter

Maria: yea she is my life Michael

Michael: how old is she

Maria: she is 4 almost 5

Michael: what about her father Maria

Maria: he never new I was pregnant

Michael: so he used you and then took off who is he ill kill him

Maria started laughing

Michael: whats funny

Maria: Michael I only slept with one person

Michael looked at her and stared

Michael: are you saying

Maria: Alexandra Elizabeth Guerin is your daughter

Michael: my daughter Maria if I had known

Maria: Michael I know you wouldn't have left yea I know but you did I got pregnant and went through school with people saying that Michael Guerin used you, left you. Liz and Kyle stood by me Michael. When I got my degree from college I knew that I proved everyone wrong okay. Michael if you want to be apart of my life and your daughters Michael you cannot leave her. She knows all about her daddy

Michael: what does she know?

Maria: that he is just like her

Michael: you mean

Maria: I had a home birth Michael. She is half you and I mean your half

Michael: she half human

Maria: yep and let me tell you when she gets mad she is defiantly your daughter

Michael: how is that

Maria: because do you know how many times I have replace my light bulbs she blows them up Michael. That is why I haven't dated anyone since you Michael for the safety of our daughter

Michael: Maria can I do anything

Maria: if you want to be apart of her life then stick around but my life Michael its going to take some time

Michael: understandable can I meet her

Maria: shes at Kyle's Michael. She has school in the morning and she has been taught not to use her powers unless she is at home

Michael: okay lets all have a big bbq this weekend

Maria: Michael Liz is coming home this weekend I really don't think that it's a good idea

Michael: yea we know Liz married someone else can't blame her

Maria: yea well Kyle and I don't like him but we supported her though

Michael: yea well that's what great friends are for

Michael and Maria finished their dinner and Michael took her home. He said goodbye and he would see her tomorrow. That weekend came around and Liz called Maria and said that she wasn't going to be able to make it. She said her and Matthew had found a new home in Maine and they were moving that weekend. Eventually Maria stopped hearing from Liz and Maria felt disappointed. It had been 6 months since Liz's phone call and Kyle and Maria hadn't heard from her. Michael and Maria started dating again but taking it slow. Isabel ended up dating Kyle after Hannah broke it off with him. Maria was at home with Alex and Michael when there was a knock on her door. Maria opened it to find Jim at her door

Maria: hi Jim

Jim: Maria I have some bad news

Maria: what is it

Jim: its Liz she and Matthew were in an accident and they didn't make it

Maria broke down crying and that's when Michael rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her

Jim: when was the last time you heard from her

Maria: 6 months ago. I tried calling her but her number has been changed and the letters kept getting returned to me

Jim: I am sorry

Maria: how did it happen

Jim: well its says that the car flipped so many times and then it caught fire they did dental records and it matched to Liz and Matthew

Maria: oh my have you told her parents

Jim: yes I have I told them I would tell you and Kyle I told Kyle he didn't take it very well

Maria: thanks Jim

Jim left and Maria cried into Michael. Michael called everyone to the house and when Max and Isabel got there they say Kyle and Maria wrapped in each other's arms crying

Isabel: what is going on

Michael: Valenti came by and informed Maria and Kyle that Liz had been in an accident and she didn't make it

Max: what

Michael: her and her husband didn't make it the car ended up catching fire and they did dental and it was a match I am so sorry

Max: no it can't be

Maria: Max I am so sorry I can't believe she is gone

They all stayed and cried while Amy picked up Alex and took her home with her for the night. They all stayed up and told their stories about Liz. Life went on and Liz's funeral came and went Max was lost without Liz and ended up moving away. He went to Washington and lived there Isabel and Michael visited often but Max kept pushing people way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 3 years since Liz's death and everyone was trying to move on. Max was still in Washington but ended up pushing the people away that mattered to him. Max ended up becoming a lawyer for a law firm and kept to himself. Michael and Maria had finally got engaged and Kyle and Isabel are engaged as well. Alex had just turned 8 years old. Maria was 3 months pregnant and Isabel was 4 months pregnant. It was a normal day and Isabel and Maria had decided to take a trip to a little boutique in Albuquerque. Michael was in charge of watching his daughter so him and Kyle took Alex out for the day. Isabel and Maria walked the wedding shops and were planning their weddings since they decided to have a double ceremony in about a month so they were shopping and getting everything ready. As they were shopping Maria bumped into someone and said sorry

Maria: sorry

Lady: its no problem

Maria and Isabel walked off and Maria could have sworn she resembled a lot like Liz.

Isabel: what

Maria: she reminded me of Liz is all

Isabel: yea I am sorry

Maria: that's alright why don't we look in here and see if we could find the perfect dress

Isabel agreed and they both went in the store and looked for wedding dresses. They both found ones that they liked. They paid for them and took them home. Maria ended up finding one for Alex to wear. The girls got their shopping done and headed home. Maria however couldn't get that lady out of her head though but she just brushed it off. Isabel and Maria made it home and saw that Kyle and Michael weren't home so they tried calling them and saw that they forgot their phones. Maria started to panic when Michael and Kyle walked into the house and relief came over her.

Isabel: you guys scared us don't ever leave your phones at home

Alex: hi mommy

Maria: hi baby

Alex put her hand on her mothers tummy and said hi baby brother

Maria looked at her funny: how do you know it's a boy baby

Alex: I made a connection with him mommy

Maria looked at Michael and smiled.

3 months later

Isabel is 7 months pregnant with a little girl and Maria is 6 months pregnant with a little boy. Isabel and Maria had agreed to do a double wedding ceremony at the rose garden. Being so far along in their pregnancies they decided that they would wait for a honeymoon until the babies are born. Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Maria opened up a night club. Michael bar tends and Kyle bounces while Maria waitresses and Isabel manages the books but helps Maria out when she can. Maria still works at the Crashdown when Mr. Parker needs her. So Maria went to the Crashdown to pick up a shift. Maria had about another 20 minutes left of her shift and that's when she realized that she saw the girl she bumped into in Albuquerque. So Maria went and started a conversation with her.

Maria: hi can I help you

Lady: you work here

Maria: yes my shift doesn't end for another 20 minutes though

Lady: oh okay

Maria: I say you in Albuquerque the other day

Lady: yes you did. I know we haven't met but I could use some help

Maria: sure

Lady: I am hiding from my husband

Maria: okay hang tight and I'll be right back

Maria went and told Jeff that since it was slow if she could cut out 20 minutes early. He told her to take off and tend to her daughter and unborn child. When Maria came back out the girl was still there so she led her to her car and took her home. She knew Michael wouldn't be there so she led her inside and asked her if she wanted something to drink.

Lady: why are you nice

Maria: my best friend taught me to believe in people

Lady: see seems nice

Maria: yea she passed away 3 years ago and it hurts to say I miss her

Lady: oh I am so sorry

Maria: what's your name

Lady: Allison Mitchell

Maria: well nice you meet you I am Maria DeLuca

Allison: nice to meet you

Maria: what's happened?

Allison: my husband abuses me. I should have listened to my family when they told me he was no good. So I ran away from home a year ago

Maria: you have been hiding from him this whole time

Allsion: yes

Maria: okay why don't I take you to a friend's house?

Allison: I can't he knows that my family lives in Roswell

Maria looked at her and thought no this cant be Liz

Maria: Liz

Liz: yes its me

Maria: but they found your dental records in the car

Liz: I heard he planted it to get away from people that was after him I didn't know until he told me it was too late to contact my family

Maria: its been three years

Liz: I know it hurts me. But when I saw you with Isabel I knew you guys were fine he told me that you guys were all dead because the people that was after him killed you guys

Maria: no honey we are fine. Lets do this you are still Allison Mitchell we are friends from along time ago okay but I am going to get you away from here and no one will know that you are Liz Parker okay

Liz: are you sure

Maria: absolute sure

Liz: thanks Maria. Oh how are my parents

Maria: they are okay with me being around it makes them feel better

Liz: thanks for looking after them for me

Maria: no problem we are taking a trip to Washington this week. I'll talk to everyone when they get home okay

Liz: okay.

Maria had told everyone that her friend was in trouble and only told Isabel that her friend was Liz. So Isabel promised not to say anything so Isabel agreed to get her out of town. So Isabel and Maria took a drive to Washington and went to see Max. When Isabel knocked on his door Max opened it and saw three people at his door step.

Max: Iz

Isabel: can we come in

Max: sure

Maria: hi Max staying out of trouble

Max grinned: funny. Whats up

Maria: this is Allison Mitchell and she needs help Max

Max: okay what can I do

Maria: let her stay with you

Isabel: please Max

Max: I don't know her and I don't think it is a good idea

Maria: she knows all about your past Max

Max: damn it guys

Isabel: Max hear us out Liz Parker didn't die 3 years ago

Max: stop it Isabel we were at her funeral

Liz: its true I am Liz Parker

Max: stop it

Liz went to him and kissed him. Max ended up getting the flashes from her and he broke the connection

Max: how

Liz: long story

Maria: Max Liz Parker died 3 years ago okay. You met Allison Mitchell okay and you guys are happy. No one can know she is Liz okay it's for the best please

Max: okay

Isabel and Maria left Liz with Max and headed home. Not knowing what was happening in Roswell at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile back in Roswell there were people looking for Matthew. So they headed to the Crashdown and saw people in there. They raised their guns and started shooting the roof. Kyle and Michael were sitting in the back booth with Alex when the gun went off.

Alex: daddy

Michael: Alex honey I need for you to be quiet and not make a sound and whatever you do please don't use your powers okay.

Alex: yes daddy

Alex went and hid under the table. Jim had gotten the call that there was a hostage situation at the Crashdown from Jeff. Jeff told him that Kyle was one of the hostages and Jim knew Kyle was out with Michael so he figured Michael and Alex were hostages.

Guy #1: we want Matthew Sanders

When no one spoke the guy ended up shotting a hostage and killing him. So Michael got up and spoke to the gentalmen

Michael: dude Matthew Sanders died three years ago

Guy #1: no he didn't he was spotted here a week ago

Michael: well that's news because I knew his wife and she passed away with him 3 years ago

Guy#2: your Maria's husband then

Michael looked at him schocked and confused: yes I am why does that matter

Guy#1: because Liz told Matthew all about Maria and how she was happy when she gave birth to her daughter. So how about this we make a deal hand over your daughter and find Matthew and we will giver back to you

Michael: can't she is with her mother out of town

Guy #2: oh well then we will find them both and see fit what we do with them then

Michael started to get really mad until Kyle touched his arm and told him not to do anything stupid

Outside the Crashdown:

Jim: Hanson how many hostages

Hanson: looks to be about 20

Jim: damn what does he want

Hanson: Matthew Sanders

Jim: Matthew and Liz died 3 years ago

Hanson: he says that Matthew was here a week ago

Jim: that's not true we have to call them and get the children out of the Crashdown

Meanwhile back to Isabel and Maria

Maria: Isabel we should get going

Isabel: yea I know good to see you Max

Max: same here and take care

Maria: call if you guys need anything

Isabel and Maria left and headed back to Roswell. Maria decided to call Michael to let him know that they are headed home. When she couldn't reach him and couldn't get Kyle on the phone she called Jim. When she couldn't get Jim on the phone either she thought that men cant seem to use their phones

Maria: Isabel men are useless when it comes to their phones

Isabel started laughing.

Isabel: yes I know lets put music on

Maria turned the radio on and the news came on instead

Newswoman: breaking news from Roswell, New Mexico. It seems that there is a hostage situation going on at the Crashdown Café. Two men came into the place and demanded to see a guy and when one man hostage told him that the guy died three years ago the guy got angry and killed the hostage. The hostages happen to be residents of the town. Now we do have conformation that one of the hostages is related to local law enforcement Jim Valenti.

Isabel: Kyle Maria what if he is hurt

Maria: calm down Isabel Kyle is fine, Michael is probably with him

Isabel: Maria that means both our husbands are in the Crashdown. Do you think Alex is with them

Maria's face went white and blank

Maria: I'll call mom and see is Alex is with her

Maria called her mother and was informed that Alex was spending the day with Michael and Kyle

Crashdown:

Guy: so what do we have a deal or not

Michael: no deal

Guy 2: well then we all are going to get comfy until we see either Liz or Matthew

Kyle: Matthew is dead and so is Liz gosh don't you guys have a brain to figure this out

The guy then shot Kyle in the leg for saying that. Michael rushed to him and placed pressure on the leg.

Michael: Kyle hang in there okay Isabel will kill me if you don't make it

Kyle: no kidding but I will kick his butt for doing this

Michael grinned and smiled he looked over to the table and saw Alex with tears in her eyes. Michael glanced back at the two guys who had their backs towards them so Michael told his daughter to run into the swinging doors and run upstairs and hid. So as Alex did what she was told the guys ended up turning around as soon as Alex made it through the doors

Guy #2: who was that

No one answered so the guy went to check and when he saw the stairs he went to check it out. Not being able to find someone he was walking out of the room when he heard a noise. He then checked on Liz's balcony and found Alex hiding. He grabbed her and pulled her downstairs.

Guy #2: look who I found

Guy #1: would that be your daughter Mr. Guerin

Michael: leave her be let her go

Guy 1: not till we have Matthew

Michael: okay fine I will find Matthew okay and I will get him for you but let my daughter go

Guy 2: no I think we will hold onto her now help us get out of here or we will kill her

Michael shook his head and walked to the doors of the Crashdown. Michael walked out and told Jim to stand down. The two guys walked out and told Michael he has 48 hours to find Matthew or they kill his daughter.

Michael: please let me talk to her for a minute

Guy 2: two minutes

Alex ran to her daddy: daddy help me

Michael: I promise sweetie daddy will get you okay. Now do me a favour and please don't use your powers unless you have to okay and daddy will find you okay

Alex: okay daddy

Michael: I love you

Alex: I love you too daddy

Guy 1: that enough we are leaving

The two guys dragged Alex out of the Crashdown and Michael watched as they took off with his daughter. The paramedics came in and rushed Kyle to the hospital. When Michael looked at his phone he saw he had 20 missed calls from his wife and sister. The next morning came around and Isabel and Maria showed up at the hospital after finding out Kyle had been shot.

Isabel: Kyle Valenti

Nurse: are you family

Isabel: I am his wife and that's his sister

Nurse: okay room 202

Isabel: thank you

Isabel and Maria went to Kyle's room when they got in there they saw Michael looking out the window and Kyle sleeping

Isabel: Michael

Michael turned around and saw his sister and his wife. Michael went and hugged them both

Michael: hi guys

Maria: are you alright

Michael: no Maria listen

Maria: where is Alex is she with Mom and Jim

Michael: Maria sit down okay

Maria sat down and looked at Michael

Michael: Maria listen to me they took Alex last night they said I had 48 hours to find Matthew or Liz and bring one of them to them. Now they both are dead and I screwed up

As Michael was talking Kyle woke up and saw his wife holding her stomach and holding Kyle's hand

Kyle: Isabel

Isabel: Kyle Valenti what were you thinking

Kyle: I wasn't

Maria: so our baby is with those people

Michael: Maria I am sorry

Maria: Michael what were you thinking if she uses her powers they will turn her in

Michael: I know that okay I know why do you think I made the mistake okay

Kyle: Maria listen we have to find Matthew he was spotted a week ago and if that is true then Liz is with him

Maria and Isabel looked at each other and looked away from their husbands

Kyle: what aren't you telling us

Isabel: nothing

Michael: liar what is going on

Maria: we can't tell you

Michael: what do you mean you cant tell us we are your husbands

Isabel: we are sorry

Kyle: what does that supposed to mean

Maria: it will get her killed if we tell you okay we can't but we can say Liz is dead okay

Michael: and how do you know

Isabel: because I cant dream walk her anymore okay

Kyle: what

Isabel: yes when she first died okay I was able to get into her dreams still and then one day I couldn't

Michael: Isabel that's a bunch of crap tell us whats goin on

Maria: look Liz is dead and that's all we can tell you

Michael: she isn't dead

Isabel: yes she is okay

Kyle: where is she

Maria: she is safe

Michael: where is she

As they were talking they didn't hear someone come in and it happened to be Matthew

Matthew: Maria where is my wife

They all looked at the door and saw Matthew

Maria: Matthew thought you were dead

Matthew: yea well had to get away from you guys and I took Liz with me and now she is gone where is she

Maria: dead as we know where is she Matthew

As Maria said that Matthew came completely in the room and wasn't aware of Isabel using her powers to lock the door.

Michael: there are people looking for you

Matthew: yea I know sorry about your daughter anyway zi want my wife and ill be on my way

Maria: she is dead

Matthew: where is she

Isabel: we don't know

Just then Matthew pulled a gun and pointed it at Isabel's stomach

Matthew: last time where is my wife

Michael then used his power and sent Matthew flying against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously on Life Goes on

 _As they were talking they didn't hear someone come in and it happened to be Matthew_

 _Matthew: Maria where is my wife_

 _They all looked at the door and saw Matthew_

 _Maria: Matthew thought you were dead_

 _Matthew: yea well had to get away from you guys and I took Liz with me and now she is gone where is she_

 _Maria: dead as we know where is she Matthew_

 _As Maria said that Matthew came completely in the room and wasn't aware of Isabel using her powers to lock the door._

 _Michael: there are people looking for you_

 _Matthew: yea I know sorry about your daughter anyway I want my wife and I'll be on my way_

 _Maria: she is dead_

 _Matthew: where is she_

 _Isabel: we don't know_

 _Just then Matthew pulled a gun and pointed it at Isabel's stomach_

 _Matthew: last time where is my wife_

 _Michael then used his power and sent Matthew flying against the wall._

Everyone looks at Michael and sees that he is beyond pissed. Maria walked over to Matthew and checks to see if he was still breathing which he was. So Michael instructs Maria and Isabel to leave and go someplace safe. After Maria and Isabel leave Matthew starts to come to Michael grabs him and puts the gun to his back

Michael: you will help me get my daughter back do you hear me

Matthew: what makes you think that they will give her back to you

Michael: oh I am pretty sure after what happened here I am willing to bet that they will give her back

Matthew: I always thought that something was different about you guys specially when Liz wouldn't let me read her journal. I new she was keeping things from me.

Kyle: why did you fake your death

Matthew: people were looking for me and since I was married to Liz they would come after her too. I had two options kill her myself or keep her safe so I did what I thought was best

Kyle: we are her family not you

Matthew: if that was true why did you guys abandon her when she needed you the most

Michael: what are you talking about

Matthew: look Kyle went off and got married and so did Maria. She was always jealous of Maria when she got pregnant in high school because she had something that Liz didn't

Michael: what is that

Matthew: a feeling of having your boyfriend with you. Liz always said that Max broke her heart when he left and didn't come back to her

Michael: Liz didn't know we were here

Kyle: yeah she did Michael and Matthew she still married you but the look in her eyes she still loves Max

Matthew: well I am her husband so where is she

Michael: we don't know honestly

Just then Michael's phone rang and when he saw Maria's number come up he ignored the call. So then after a few minutes Kyle's phone rang and he saw Isabel was calling

Kyle: babe let me call you back

Guy 1: so I hear you are perfectly fine

Kyle: where is my wife

Guy 1: she is fine out cold but fine so is her best friend and niece

Kyle: look we have Matthew okay let the girls go

Michael: whats going on

Kyle took the phone away: they have the girls

Michael grabbed the phone: listen there isn't any need for the girls to be with you I have Matthew

Guy 1: actually we decided that we want the four aliens

Michael: what are you talking about

Guy 1: you see Matthew works for the FBI Special Unit and when we got confirmation when you used your powers and threw him against the wall it was proof enough for us. So I'll tell you this. Since I have your wife and one out of the four aliens I just need you and Max plus Liz and Kyle.

Michael: I don't know what you are talking about

Guy 1: oh no how about we cut the baby out of your wife and see if the baby is green

Michael: you touch my wife I will kill you and if you hurt her or the baby and including Isabel I will do everything in my power to kill you

Guy 1: so I think we have a deal. Get Max here and we won't hurt wither hybrid children and the girls.

The guy hung up the phone and Michael looked at Matthew and punched him. Kyle looked at Michael and knew that they were in trouble so Kyle got himself released and headed to the apartment. Michael knew he had to call Max because of his sister

Meanwhile in Washington:

Max and Liz are getting to know each other again.

Liz: Max listen I am so sorry I didn't know you were coming back so I moved on. When I found out that you were back I was mad and sad at the same time. I didn't know what to do so I went along with the wedding.

Max: I was there the day you got married. I wanted to stop you but when I saw how happy you were I couldn't ruin that for you

Liz: I wish you did then I wouldn't have to be dead to everyone

Max: we will get it fixed

Liz: yea and I hope that we can get everything back that we lost. When we found out Tess killed Alex I couldn't believe it. We trusted her and you trusted her. When we got to the rock formation we saw the ship leave. We couldn't believe it and then Maria found out that she was pregnant with Michael's baby we knew that we hand to do everything to protect her and the baby. But seeing Alexandra it should me that maybe there was a chance you guys would come home. After Alex turned four and there was no sign of you guys I basically gave up and said yes to Matthew's proposal. I didn't want to but I didn't want to wait forever Max.

Max: Liz I understand completely okay. I know and I don't blame you.

Liz: how did you figure out that Tess betrayed you

Max: when we got off the ship. We were captured and then beaten. We don't know how long we were caged up but eventually we were able to get free and then we decided to find Kivar's ship and come home. When we finally came home we realized that four years have gone by. We didn't think you guys were still here. So yes I understand completely. But we have the future to look forward to.

Just then Max's phone rang and he saw Michael's name come up

Max: hey Michael

Michael: Hey Max

Max: can I call you back I am with a client

Michael: no Max I have bad news its Isabel

Max: is she alright

Michael: no listen Kyle and I need your help. Bring Liz with you

Max knowing only Isabel and Maria knew about Liz he decided not to give information: Michael Liz is dead

Michael: no she isn't and we both know that the client Maria and Isabel brought to you is Liz. Look Max Matthew works for the FBI Special Unit okay he is in Roswell and the special unit has Isabel

Max sprung to his feet: WHAT

Michael: yes they have Isabel, Maria and Alexandra. They said that if Kyle, you and I along with Liz come in they will not harm the girls and the babies. Look Max I know how much it terrified you being in the White Room please I am asking come home for Isabel

Max: we are on our way

Michael: thanks Max

Max hung up the phone and told liz that Matthew works for the FBI Special Unit and when she looked away he knew she knew

Liz: I found out after he faked our death that's why I left him

Max: why didn't you say anything earlier

Liz: he told me that you guys were all dead so I hid but when I ran into Maria and Isabel a few months ago I knew he was lying. So I went to Maria but I never knew he was alive after the beating from his people.

Max: well he has Isabel, Maria and Alexandra so lets go

Max and Liz left and headed to Roswell.

Back to Rowell:

Michael hung up the phone and looked at Kyle and Valenti and told them that Max and Liz were on their way. They decided that they would take turns keeping watch throughout the night to make sure no one is coming to get them. After a lot of hours on the road Max pulls into Michael's driveway and heads to the door. As they both get to the door there are shots rang out and both Max and Liz fall to the ground. So when Michael opened his door Kyle and himself got shot as well. They all shot with a tranquilizer and they all hit the floor. The next thing that all four of them remember that they all are in a white room together but however the girls are not in the rooms so the guys start to panic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously on Life Goes On

 _Michael hung up the phone and looked at Kyle and Valenti and told them that Max and Liz were on their way. They decided that they would take turns keeping watch throughout the night to make sure no one is coming to get them. After a lot of hours on the road Max pulls into Michael's driveway and heads to the door. As they both get to the door there are shots rang out and both Max and Liz fall to the ground. So when Michael opened his door Kyle and himself got shot as well. They all shot with a tranquilizer and they all hit the floor. The next thing that all four of them remember that they all are in a white room together but however the girls are not in the rooms so the guys start to panic._

White Room:

Max, Michael, Kyle woke up and looked around but didn't see any of the girls. The girls wake up in another white room and look around but didn't find any of the guys with them.

Girls:

Isabel: Maria are you alright is the baby okay

Maria: yes we both are okay are you both okay

Isabel: yes we are

Alex: mommy

Maria: hey baby Liz are you alright

Liz: yes I am fine so much for me being dead

Isabel: we will get out of here. Where is Max

Liz: probably with Michael and Kyle. Max got a call from Michael and he said that the Special Unit got the three of you so he dropped everything and headed down to save you Isabel and when we showed up at the house we both got hit and the next thing I know we are here

Maria: damn that means Michael and Kyle are probably here

Isabel: Kyle should be in the hospital

Liz: why

Maria: shot in the leg

Liz: oh…wait do you hear that

The girls went to the wall and heard voices so they pounded on the wall

Guys:

Max: Michael, Kyle are you alright

Kyle: yes when I get my hands on them I will

Michael: yes so will I Kyle. Look we need to find the girls

Max: how Michael the last time I was here in the room there wasn't a way out

Michael: we have to try Maxwell the girls need us

Kyle: why don't you guys use your powers to get us out

Max: that would confirm to them that we are aliens

Michael: Kyle he is right we need to find….wait you hear that sound

The three of them went quiet and they heard a banging sound so they went to the wall

Michael: Iz Maria is that you

Maria: yes Michael we are here

Isabel: is Kyle with you

Michael: yea being a pain but yea he is here

Kyle: baby are you alright

Isabel: yes we are fine. Liz and Alex are in here as well

Kyle: Max Liz is okay Michael Alex is fine

Isabel: we need to find a way out

Max: Isabel see if you guys can find a door opening and we will do the same

So the six adults went to find a door but what they didn't realize is that there were people watching them. So after not finding anything a door opened in each room but no one came in. So Liz volunteered to go and check it out and Kyle did the same. When Liz looked out the room she saw Kyle and they met up but kept looking then Isabel and Maria left with Alex and met up with Max and Michael but they kept looking over their shoulder. When they came to a door at the end of the hall they decided to try and go through it. As they were turning the knob a man behind them stopped them

Matthew: where are you guys going

Liz: Matthew

Matthew: hi dear now where are you guys going

Liz: we are leaving

Matthew: oh no you are not you see I have orders to keep you all here so why don't we all head this direction before any of my men start firing

Michael: what do you want

Matthew: information

Max: bull what you want to experiment on us

Matthew: well that's true as well we can't let you leave

Just as he said that Max, Michael, Kyle, Liz, and Isabel lifted their hands and a white blast came and everyone was dead. They lowered their hands and they headed out of the building.

Maria: now what

Michael: keep living and hopefully they got the hint that they won't come back for us

Max: well I am heading back to Washington

Isabel: Max why don't you move your law firm down here that way you are closer to us

Max: Isabel there is too many memories here that I don't want to remember

Liz: he is still pissed I didn't come back to him. Get over it Max okay how was I supposed to know you were coming back

Max: Maria forgave Michael quickly

Michael: no she didn't Max. It took her over a year to be with me. I don't blame her she wanted to know if I would stick around. Look we made the choice when we left okay. Don't hold it against them Max. They do have a point how were we supposed to know when we would come back or if ever. Just because Maria and Kyle forgave us doesn't mean you can hold that against Liz.

Max: what would have happened if Maria was getting married when we came back

Michael: I would have stood up at her wedding and objected Max, you had the chance to and you didn't okay. Look she is alive not dead to treat her if she was okay

Max: I don't know I need some space.

Max left and the rest of them went home and Liz finally told her parents the whole story and they welcomed her home with open arms. Max went back to Washington and hadn't spoken to Liz in weeks. Isabel is now 9 months pregnant and Maria was 7 months. Isabel was due any day and Kyle was walking on egg shells around her because of her mood swings. Liz went back to work for her father at the diner and was still waiting for Max to come home to her. Maria and Isabel were checking in at the club one night when a car had hit the girls outside of the club. Michael heard the crash and ran outside and that's when he saw his wife and sister in the car. Kyle ran over as well and they knew that they had to get Isabel out before the ambulance came. Knowing that the club wasn't open yet they pulled Isabel out and Michael made sure that Maria was fine seeing her smile and saying get Isabel out he left her in the car and said he be back. When the cops and the ambulance showed they rushed Maria to the hospital. Isabel however went into labor. Michael and Kyle rushed Isabel in the back room. Isabel hasn't woken up yet and she was bleeding. Kyle ran to the phone and called his dad, Liz and then decided to call Max.

Max: hello

Kyle: Max its Kyle

Max: Kyle if you are calling for Isabel don't okay I am not coming back

Kyle: Max shut up you need to get out here okay its Isabel shes been in an accident okay.

Max: what

Kyle: her and Maria have been in a car accident. Maria is in the hospital and Isabel is in the club look we got her out before anyone saw okay. Isabel isn't going to make it without you okay. The baby may not make it hurry up.

Max: okay I am on my way

Max hung up the phone and boarded the next flight to Roswell New Mexico.

Meanwhile Kyle's dad and Liz went to the club and helped deliver the baby who quit breathing so Liz did what she could and baby Valenti started breathing again. Michael used what little power he did to help Isabel until Max got there. Michael ended up getting a phone call.

Michael: Guerin

Hospital: Mr. Guerin this is Roswell Memorial your wife Maria has been admitted and we need you to get here

Michael: is everything okay

Nurse: I am afraid not. You see there have been complications and the doctor would like to speak to you

Michael: okay I am on my way

Michael hung up the phone

Liz: Michael what is wrong

Michael: its Maria they are not sure if she or the baby is going to make it

Liz: go

Michael left and headed to the hospital. When he got there he asked for the doctor when the doctor came out he gave Michael a look like sadness.

Doctor: Mr. Guerin

Michael: how is my wife and child

Doctor: your wife came in from a car accident. She went into early labor however we were able to slow down the labor. I need to know what you want me to do if the worse is to come. Do I save your wife or your child.

Michael: are you asking me to save either my wife or child

Doctor: the chances for your wife is higher but for your child is not that high because your son can't breathe on his own yet.

Michael: I want you….

PA: Doctor Fisher Code Blue ICU 204

Michael looked at the doctor and new that was his wife's room and watched as the doctor ran to Maria's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael and the doctor ran to Maria's room and when the nurses pushed Michael out of the room Michael fell to the wall and cried in his hands. Not knowing if he was going to lose his wife and son. Michael then went for a walk and wounded up into the church chapel and prayed to God and asking him if he could save both his wife and son. Michael didn't know how long he had been there until Amy came and found him. She sat with him and held his hand. Since Amy had found out about whom Max, Michael and Isabel really were because of Alexandra she had comforted Michael while they both had waited to hear from the doctor. Amy had understood why Maria never feel in love with someone else when Michael left but when she found out she was happy that there was someone who loved her daughter as much as she did. They had rushed Maria into surgery and delivered an 8 pound 6 ounce 18 inches baby boy Guerin. Max had gotten to the club and healed his sister and she was recovered. Isabel had asked Liz to see if the baby was human or part alien. So Liz did test and it showed that the baby was part alien which Kyle didn't mind. So Isabel said that they needed to go to the hospital to see if her sister was okay. When they got to the hospital Liz went to the nurses' station and asked for Maria's condition.

Nurse: are you family

Liz: yes. Isabel here is her sister-in-law and her husband is her brother. Max here is her brother-in-law

Nurse: and you are related how

Max: she is my wife

Nurse: okay her condition is worse than they expected. She is in surgery.

Isabel: the baby

Nurse: I don't know

Isabel: thank you

Kyle: where is Michael?

Isabel grabbed her phone and handed their baby to Kyle she dialled Michael and when he didn't answer she didn't know what to do

Liz: the chapel

Max: Michael doesn't go to church

Liz: yes he does

They all looked at her funny

Liz: he and Maria go every week since I had been back. Michael asked her to go so I bet he is there

They all headed to the chapel and when they got there they saw Michael with Amy praying. What they saw it made Isabel cry

Michael: Dear Lord, please save my wife and child. All I had was Max and Iz but when Maria first came into my life I didn't want to leave her and when I did I never forgave myself. She stood by me through everything and I may have broken her heart many times she was always there for me. When she said yes to my proposal and gave me a beautiful daughter I couldn't ask for more than anything so please let my wife and son is okay. Oh and Lord help my sister if Max can't get here in time I don't want to lose her either.

Isabel: I am okay Michael

Michael flipped around and ran to Isabel and hugged her. When he saw her daughter he started to cry. He saw that they both were okay and asked if she was okay.

Isabel: yes Michael I am okay lets go see how your wife is okay

Michael looked at Amy and asked her if she wanted to go with

Amy: yes Michael I would remember Michael we are all here for you okay

Michael: thanks mom. I know I never had one in this life I am thankful for you

Amy hugged him and grabbed his hand and they walked to see if Maria was out of surgery. When the nurse said no they all waited in the waiting room. After a few hours the doctor finally came out.

Doctor: Mr. Guerin

Michael: hi doctor

Doctor: Michael we delivered an 8 pound 6 ounce baby boy.

Michael: he is okay

Doctor: yes he is he is completely healthy. However Maria was losing a lot of blood we rushed her into surgery.

Michael: is she okay

Doctor: she is critical. Maria was struck on her side of the car and she had internal bleeding. We were able to stop the bleeding. However, Maria's kidney is starting to fail. She will need a transplant. After the accident she will likely recover but without the transplant I am afraid your wife may not make it much longer. So we are going to keep her here until we find a donor.

Liz: can anyone of us be a possible match

Doctor: possibly we will have to take blood and see if there are any diseases and preform a physical but more likely they will have to be a close family member to be a match.

Liz: I want to be tested

Kyle: me too

Amy: so will I

Doctor: okay let's get to work

Michael: can I see my wife and child

Doctor: for a minute with Maria but your son is in the nursery

Michael: thank you

Kyle kissed Isabel and went with the doctor as well as Amy and Liz. Jim showed up too and went to be tested while Alex went with Michael to see her brother. After the four got tested they waited for the results. When the doctor came back with the results he told Liz and Kyle that they were not a match same as Amy and Jim.

Doctor: will her father be willing to donate

Amy: he left her when she was 7 I wouldn't know where to look

Michael: how much time does she have?

Doctor: about maybe weeks maybe a month at best.

When the doctor left they all decided that they will do everything to look for her father. Jim looked through the database and finally found him in Santa Barbra California. So Michael and Amy decided to take a trip and see Brian DeLuca. Alex stayed with her grandpa Jim while Max and Liz stayed at the hospital with Maria. When Michael and Amy reached Brian DeLuca's house Amy couldn't believe that he was living in a nice community. Michael looked at Amy and asked if she was okay

Amy: nope but anything for my baby

Michael and Amy walked and knocked on the door. When this 16 year old girl with blond hair answered the door Amy was shocked.

Michael: hi we are looking for Brian DeLuca

Girl: who are you?

Michael: I am Michael Guerin and this is Amy Deluca

Girl: DeLuca

Amy: I'm Brian's ex wife

Girl: hang on DAD

Brian: what Hannah

Hannah: umm there is a lady here says she is Amy DeLuca your ex-wife

Brian: what

Brian opened the door and saw shocked to see Amy

Brian: Amy

Amy: well hello Brian can we come in

Brian: sure come on in how is this

Michael: Michael Guerin your son-in-law I married your daughter Maria

Hannah: I have a sister

Amy: yep she is 25

Hannah: she isn't that much younger than me

Amy: yea I know didn't know you stuck with the same girl

Just then Samantha came down the stairs

Sam: I thought I recognized the voice hello Amy

Amy: hello Samantha

Sam: what is been 18 years

Amy: oh yea when I came home and found you in bed with my husband and then he just walked out on his 7 year old daughter.

Brian: how is Maria?

Michael: dying no thanks to you

Brian: what

Michael: that's why we are here. Maria was in an accident and delivered our child 3 months early she needs a kidney transplant and I am not a match and neither is Amy or her other family

Brian: okay and what do I have to do with this

Michael: you are her only hope

Brian: oh you want me to see if I am a match

Samantha: no I am not agreeing to this

Amy: such a witch

Sam: after all we are sisters

Michael and Hannah: what

Amy: Samantha here is my younger sister

Michael: huh will you be willing to get tested

Brian: I don't know

Michael: just remember this you will be leaving an 8 year old and a three day old without their mother

Brian: I have two grandchildren

Amy: biologically yes relation no my husband is their grandfather

Michael: but if you are willing to help the daughter you left then maybe we can leave it open to Maria to see if she wants you in their life as well as hers

Hannah: I want to be tested to since she is my sister

Brian: fine we will get tested right away

Sam: I will too

Amy was about to say something when Michael stopped her

Michael: will you be willing to head back to Roswell

Brian: yes

All 5 of them left and headed back to Roswell. After they got there they headed to the hospital where Jim greeted them and Alex ran to her daddy

Alex: daddy

Michael picked her up and hugged her: hi baby did you see your brother

Alex: yes and they let me hold him too with grandpa in the room too. Daddy who are they

Michael: baby this is an old friend of your mom's they are going to see if they can help mommy okay to see if she can get better

Alex: okay daddy I am going to the park with Uncle Max and Aunt Liz

Michael: okay baby and this weekend me and you will have our daddy daughter date okay

Alex: no daddy not till mommy comes home with my brother

Michael smiled and hugged his daughter. As he looked up he saw Max and Liz coming out of the hospital holding hands

Michael: hey guys how is she

Liz: sleeping she asked for you today. She is sleeping at the moment

Michael: Liz this is

Liz: I remember Brian and Amy isn't that?

Amy: yes that would be Maria's Aunt Sam

Liz: wow okay Alex honey you ready

Alex: yes Aunty Liz

Alex hugged her father and her grandma Amy and left with Max and Liz while the rest went into the hospital. Brian, Samantha, and Hannah got tested while Michael went to the nursery and held his son for the first time. He smiled and called him James Matthew Guerin.

The Nursery Nurse: Mr. Guerin

Michael: oh hi Emily

Emily: hi finally decided on a name

Michael: yes James Matthew

Emily: good choice mothers name

Michael: Maria Jade DeLuca father Michael Ray Guerin

Emily: thanks Michael how is Maria

Michael: hopefully she will be better

Michael took his son to the waiting room and introduced him to his family

Michael: hey guys

Amy: oh Michael he is precious.

In the corner Brian saw his grandson

Jim: Michael what did you name him

Michael: James Matthew Guerin after his grandfather

Jim: thank you Michael

Michael: you have been there for not only Max, Iz and me but for Amy and Maria all these years thank you

Jim: can I hold him

Michael handed James over to his grandfather while he went to see Isabel's daughter

Michael: is what did you name her

Isabel: Jade

Michael looked up and smiled: thanks guys

Isabel: she didn't have to take me as her sister but she did she was there for us from day one like Liz excepted who we were and she loved my brother dearly so yes we named our daughter his Aunt Maria.

Just then the doctor came back

Doctor: Michael

Michael: doc well

Doctor: Mr. DeLuca I am afraid you and your wife are not a match

Brian: I am sorry Michael

Sam: oh well we should be going

Hannah: what about me

Doctor: Hannah you were a 100% match to Maria we are willing to start the procedure in the morning if you have parent consent

Hannah: daddy

Brian looked at Hannah

Brian: Hannah this is dangerous

Hannah: she is my sister and I want to know my sister and I can't do that if she is dead so will you grow up and realize that you abandoned your daughter 18 years ago. You have two grandchildren who don't know that you exist from what I have seen I want to be a part of this family. I mean it if you don't consent I will not be your daughter anymore and I will live here and get to know my sister

Brian: okay I'll sign what I need to consent

Sam: I am agreeing to this

Doctor: you wouldn't have to all I need is one parent consent

Brian: you have mine

Doctor: let's get started

The doctor and Hannah went to get settled in the hospital while Michael went to tell Maria that they have a donor. The next morning Hannah went into surgery and was done in an hour and in recovery and they wheeled Maria in and replaced her kidney and sent her to recovery. Michael waited for the doctor. When maria's doctor came out Michael stood up and so did Brian.

Michael: Doc

Doctor: Michael Maria is stable and is in recovery

Brian: Doc how is Hannah

Doctor: fine she is in recovery as well. They both need sleep you can see them later this afternoon. Why don't you all go home and get some sleep okay.

Michael checked his son out and took him home along with Alex and they all got some sleep. Brian and Samantha went to the hotel while Liz went to her apartment with Max and Kyle and Isabel went home. Michael and Alex went back to the hospital with James and went to see Maria who was sitting up in her bed eating. Maria looked up when she saw her husband and children walked into the room

Maria: hi

Alex: Hi mommy

Michael: hi baby

Maria: is that

Michael: James Matthew

Maria: he is beautiful

Alex: just like his mommy

Maria smiled and kissed both of them

Amy came in a few minutes later and hugged her daughter

Maria: Michael who was my donor

Amy: hey why don't I take the children to get something to eat

Michael: okay

Amy took James and Alex to get some food so Michael can tell her

Maria: Michael

Michael: okay look you know Max Isabel and I couldn't get tested so Kyle, Liz , Jim and mom got tested and they all were rejected okay so the doctor said your father would be the only person who could save you

Maria: no Michael

Michael: we found him I couldn't lose you okay

Maria: he saved my life

Michael: umm no he was tested along with his wife and they were rejected too

Maria: Michael I am confused

Michael: your 16 year old sister Hannah was a match and she saved your life

Maria: I have a sister

Michael: yes you do she is in the next room would you like to meet her

Maria: yes I would

Michael found her nurse and they put Maria in a wheelchair and Michael wheeled her to the room and when they got there Brian and Samantha were already in the room

Samantha: Maria

Brian turned around and saw his daughter: Maria

Maria: hello father


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brian: Maria how are you

Maria: alive and well…you must be Hannah

Hannah: yes you are my sister

Maria smiled: yes I am and I want to thank you for saving my life

Hannah: well when Michael and your mom came to California and I found out I had a sister I was excited. I never knew I had a sister, I've always wanted one but when I found out you were sick and dying I couldn't let that happened. When the doctor told me that I could save your life I was happy. I could finally do something to save a family member. I now want to get to know you if that is okay with you

Maria: absolutely. As for you Brian I am not so sure. I don't understand why you left when I was 7 years old. I don't understand how you could walk out on your wife and child who needed you.

Brian: Maria I am sorry I know it doesn't change anything but I do want to get to know you and my grandchildren

Maria: your grandchildren. They are Jim Valenti's grandchildren

Brian: wait your mother married Jim Valenti what his wife leave him too

Michael: hey watch what you say okay. Kyle's mother died when he was 10 okay Jim raised Kyle all on his own.

Brian: I am sorry

Maria: listen if you want to get to know your grandchildren we have to be on okay terms okay. My children will not know you until I feel comfortable.

Brain: okay I can do that

Samantha: what about me

Maria: I do not want anything to do with you. You ruined my childhood. Michael please take me back to my room I need to feed James

Michael: sure babe

Hannah: by Maria

Maria: hey Ill be here when you check out come and see me okay

Hannah: I will

A couple days later Hannah was released and she told her parents she wanted to spend time with her sister

Hannah knocked on Marias door and when she entered the room she saw a bunch of people

Maria: Hannah come on in and meet everyone. Hannah this is Kyle and Isabel Valenti. Kyle is my stepbrother and Isabel is Michael's sister. This is Max Evans he is Michael and Isabel's brother. And this is Liz Parker she is my best friend.

Hannah: nice to meet you

Isabel: you have no idea how much it means to us that you saved Maria's life

Hannah: well she is my sister couldn't let anything happen to her

Liz: we thank you

Alex: I thank you too. You saved my mommy

Hannah crouched down to the little girl: well your welcome I am Hannah

Alex: HI Hannah I am Alexandra but Alex for short

Hannah: nice to meet you

Maria: Alex baby Hannah is your Aunt just like Aunt Liz and Isabel

Alex: yea

Hannah smiled and looked around the room and wondered how they all meet and became a huge family

Michael: whats on your mind Hannah

Hannah: oh I was wondering how you all meet

Michael: High School

Hannah: really

Liz: yep. We all knew each other for years but we all really didn't know each other until we were 15/16.

Hannah: how long have you all been together

Maria: Michael and I have been together since we were 16 and then when Michael Max and Isabel left to find their real families we broke up but 5 years later they came home and we have been together ever since

Isabel: I have been with Kyle for a few years now. I was with my first boyfriend until he died in a car accident Alex

Hannah: but her name is Alex

Alex: I was named after my mommys best friend and aunt Isabel's boyfriend who died

Hannah: oh okay. So did you guys ever find your family

Michael: yes but they weren't the family we wanted. We left the family that we had known and we came back to them. Maria and Alex are my family and then when your sister gave birth to my son I never wanted anything more.

Kyle: same goes for me I never did like them at first because Liz dumped me for Max but that's okay I married his sister

Hannah: I am confused

Kyle: it's okay let's just say we have been best friends since high school and have been through everything together. We won't let anything tare us apart.

Hannah: oh okay well there is something I want to ask Maria and Michael if it is okay

Maria: yea go ahead

Hannah: I haven't had the best life at home my parents fight all the time and lately I don't feel like I belong so I was wondering that if I talk to my parents I can get transferred down here and live with you guys. I want to know you more but I think I need a break from my parents

Michael looked at Maria and Maria smiled and nodded to Michael.

Michael: let Maria and I talk to your parents and get everything worked out okay

Hannah: thank you, well I am going to go and get some sleep

Maria: okay let your parents know to stop by the hospital

Hannah: will do

Hannah left and the room was quite.

Max: okay what just happened

Liz: a 16 year old wants to live with Michael and Maria can't say I blame her though

Maria: well I will be okay with it we just have to convince my father that it would work.

Michael: well it will work out okay. Okay we should let Maria sleep so she can go home tomorrow okay

Maria: oh okay well I will catch up with all of you later

As everyone hugged her goodbye Isabel told them she would take Alex and James for the night so Michael can stay with her

Michael: you sure you want to take on more responsibility

Maria: yes Michael she is my sister and if she isn't happy then I am willing to change that. Michael she may not had the life like all of ours but I am damned to be sure she has a horrible life living with a man who abandon his child and wife for some younger looking woman.

Michael: okay baby

Just then there was a knock on the door and when the person came in they couldn't believe who was at the door.

Michael: Tess


End file.
